


Is There a Doctor in the House?

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a medical conference, there is an emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There a Doctor in the House?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

As the speaker droned on about the results of his study on an experimental treatment for Bendii Syndrome, one of the attendees quietly began to suffer.

First, he started shaking. Eventually, he fell to the floor.

Panicking, the man beside him began to yell, "Is there a doctor in the house? Medical emergency, now!"

Immediately, most of the guests turned towards the voice and took stock of the scene.

The speaker narrowed his eyes and shaded them with his hand. He sighed. "There are plenty of doctors here, but what you need is an engineer. That man is a hologram!"


End file.
